


Me Too

by Blame Canada (OneHitWondersAnonymous)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Awkwardness, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Cute Kids, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, School Dances, they're in middle school they don't know what they're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHitWondersAnonymous/pseuds/Blame%20Canada
Summary: David has had a crush on Kyle for months that feel like decades. It's driving him insane, but the taunting of a traditional holiday plant hung pathetically above him might give just the right push to get the boy of his dreams- or, he guesses, embarrass himself to death trying.Rated G for excessive cuteness. Kyvid. Middle-school age innocence at its fluffiest. One-shot.





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fic is a little one-shot I made for the prompt "Mistletoe" from the November 2017 South Park Drabble Bomb. It is ridiculously fluffy! It's not super long, but I figure that since Kyvid needs as much love as it can get, I may as well post it to AO3 too. Please enjoy this gooey mess!

Kyle has been standing nine feet away from him for almost ten minutes. He is looking anywhere but at him, but mostly at his own shoes, and David’s palms are getting sweaty and he’s pretty sure he might faint before they even start dinner. They haven’t spoken to each other once and yet they’re locked in conversation; one that neither of them knows how to address, or may even want to, David corrects for his selfish, overeager heart. Still, he can’t help but feel as though Kyle is just as painfully aware of the ceiling as he is. 

He’s seen this before. They’ve all seen this before, and it’s part of why David feels so frustrated watching Kyle nurse generic store-brand punch in one hand with his back to the snack table. The music still beats steadily behind them but it’s distant enough not to drown them out of they were to actually speak aloud. They both must know what comes next, David insists to himself, and yet they’re both left pretending they don’t see what’s right above them. It mocks David, hangs merrily beside a light with a bit of fishing line stabbed into the ceiling with a safety pin. It’s shoddy and lame, just like this party, and just like David who has just told himself once more to get a grip and acknowledge the elephant in the room- or mistletoe, as it were.

For a minute he fears that maybe he is over-analyzing Kyle’s every move, because God knows that he’s been doing that for months already. Maybe Kyle truly hasn’t noticed, and David’s upper lip and neck and hands are getting slick with nervous sweat for nothing. Though it’s part of his charm, sometimes David wishes Kyle had a bit more of a clue. The dampness feels cold under his nose and he sniffs, rubbing at it quickly, and he catches Kyle’s swift glance up before it darts back down and hides from him once more. David is surely dying inside.

He wishes this wasn’t hosted by the school. They do this holiday party that’s like dinner and a dance in one each December, and it costs money but they all shell it out for some reason and go like it’s something worth seeing. It never, ever is, and they leave just to make fun of it on Twitter in a few hours, which is the real fun of it. David doesn’t know so well, though. He doesn’t usually go to these things. They never seem worth it when that money could go to something much more important. He’d been coaxed into it this year though, and now here he is, frozen in place with his crush right across from him, awkwardly ignoring him as the traditional command to kiss him signals like an air traffic controller from above.

David sighs.

He lets his shoulders slump, his eyes fall to the floor, and any of his prior confidence deflate. Honestly, they didn’t even spend a lot of time together anymore. Part of that was because David recognized when he was getting in over his head about things and had backed off, but still. There is no excuse for why Kyle gives him such anxiety when he usually finds himself so effortlessly casual with people. He likes a challenge, but he’s not liking them so much anymore. Now he just wants to go home and wallow in his playlist of sad old songs his mother likes to sing along to for the first hour of his usual three hour moping session.

David starts to turn away on a squeaky heel to accept defeat when suddenly there’s a tugging on his arm to keep him in place. He looks back and sees Kyle up close, with his soul-deep green eyes and wrinkled brow and lower lip between his teeth as he nips at it nervously. It’s one of David’s favorite habits that he’s observed in all his time staring in class, because it just looks so cute on him. His braces are charming and they make his smile boyish and sweet, and he loves it. This Kyle is not smiling however, and it wipes the bliss from David’s memories clear.

“W-wait,” he stutters, and as he realizes what he’s done he recoils sharply so that he’s standing up straight and a foot further away from him. Even in the dimmer light David can see that his face and neck are going red, and the bliss is back.

“What?” David asks, because he doesn’t want to be the one to say it, desperately does not want to. Not because he’s too afraid, because he’s totally not, but so it validates some of his feelings just a bit more to hear from the other party. He wants to know for certain that he’s not being pushy, and the best way is to let Kyle take the lead. He also knows that Kyle is so oblivious sometimes that a first move is something impossible to wait for, but maybe this stupid mistletoe will give him the boost he needs. Maybe he’s  _ not _ crazy. Maybe-

“There’s, um,” Kyle stumbles over his words, and it’s so different from the confident debater that David is used to. It’s cute but he also doesn’t like seeing him uncomfortable. Then Kyle ruins it. “Your tie is messed up,” he says, quietly, and David kind of wishes he’d been able to just walk away, because all the hope in his heart has vanished completely. He looks down and, sure enough, it’s loosened and started to slip down so that it hangs crookedly around his neck. He sighs again and reaches for it, but then realizes he can’t tie it when it’s actually on him and has to take it off to do it right, so he’s stuck. The nervous sweat returns and he’s praying he doesn’t smell, but he doesn’t think he does, especially because he can still smell his father’s cologne on his wrists. Why did he put so much effort into this stupid dance?

“Do you need help?” Kyle asks, just as timidly as when he pointed out the blunder in the first place, and with a genuine flush to his cheeks, David nods. He could do it, if he went to the bathroom or something, but this meant Kyle would have to get close to him, and just the step forward he has to make sends David’s blood rushing through his veins hot and tingly. Kyle reaches for his neck and starts to pull his tie apart and David swallows, hard.

“I don’t know if you’re the same, but I can’t do it on myself, only on a table or something. This is fine though, because it’s not like, on me, so it isn’t reversed,” Kyle babbles, but David doesn’t care because his delicate fingers are inches from his throat and it’s such an oddly intimate sensation that he’s stunned to silence anyway. “I think ties are a bit much to expect from us for these dances, don’t you think? But we always do it. I wonder why we bother. We should all just come in jeans and t-shirts next time. Or better, bring a bunch of glowsticks. What if we just like, flash-mobbed in? Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Kyle blinks at him a few times before David realizes that not only is he finished tying his tie, but he’s waiting for him to respond. He still can’t think though, because Kyle’s hands are still resting on his chest, the slightest amount of pressure on his rib cage that combats his quick-breathing lungs. “Yes,” David says, and Kyle looks a bit defeated, because David knows that it’s the weakest response he could have come up with when put on the spot with an angel in the room. “I’m sorry,” he admits, “I actually missed what you said.” He prays he hasn’t screwed things up yet with his idiot mouth.

“I just-” Kyle cuts himself off. “Well,” he tries again, and finally, he snarls in the back of his throat in annoyance. “Ugh, whatever,” he says, and then, he places each hand on David’s shoulders with a bit of force, and leans forward to press their lips together.

It’s less of a press and more of a push, with more force than necessary and their positioning not exactly right and uncomfortable, but eventually David’s brain catches up and he realizes that actually, Kyle Broflovski is kissing him, like,  _ right now. _ As soon as he makes this revelation he fixes their match-up so that it melts together, and he lets his eyes flutter closed at the same time that Kyle’s do. If there was an angel choir around him, they would be singing Kyle’s name in a heavenly tone that vibrates as quickly as his heart beats. He feels like he might explode and also like he might fall apart at any moment, and when Kyle pulls away from him, David had never thought his lips felt so bare in his life. The first thing he does is pull his hand up quickly to touch his lips where Kyle’s had just been, as though shocked that he’s still here.

Kyle looks very nervously up at him. “That wasn’t for no reason, there’s-”

“Mistletoe,” David breathed, “yeah. I know.”

“That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to do it for no reason too, because I would! Um, I would. I think you’re pretty. Pretty handsome! Is pretty okay? Your eyelashes are so  _ long,” _ Kyle chatters, his eyes wide and his cheeks cherries, and in the background, David is faintly aware of the music changing. He’s also faintly aware that the rest of the world maybe exists, but he really can’t be bothered to consider anything else when freckled cheeks are blazing and soft lips are bitten, and words are being tossed into the thick air between them with no meaning assigned to them besides how beautiful the music they encompass is to David’s ears.

David takes action, because Kyle is still talking, and looking worse and worse for wear with each syllable he spits out. He cups Kyle’s face in his hands, touching the soft skin of his hot face with just the tips of his fingers and thumbs, and kisses him again. He can practically feel Kyle melting beneath his touch, and he has to wonder just how much sooner he could have lived this reality if he’d gotten his head out of his ass. He could have been doing this exact thing for months, from the first time that Kyle’s ‘good morning’ had him reeling and oh so suddenly gasping for air. It’s been a long time of thinking and fantasizing, and now it’s  _ here, _ and David is kissing Kyle in the hallway at a dumb school dance that doesn’t matter. 

When they disconnect, David watches Kyle’s eyes open slower than his, blinking gently open under auburn lashes that dust the stars on his skin. When they look at his, their green is so brilliantly emphasized by such a perfectly timed green light from the dance floor that he looks ethereal, different, even more lovely than he’d ever daydreamed about. He realizes too late that his hands are still on Kyle’s face, and he brings them to his chest quickly, the nerves making his face burn too. Kyle makes a sound like a giggle, and David’s heart soars.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” he says, embarrassingly shaky, “I’ve just, been thinking about doing that for so long.”

“Really?” Kyle asks, his eyes wide and sparkling, so bright, so wonderful.

David smiles. “Really.”

Kyle leans in closer, grips him by his lapels, and boldly kisses his cheek, chirping into his ear, “Me too.”


End file.
